I'm in love with a ghost named Lovino
by Kiyokomao
Summary: Antonio loved Lovino. All his flaws and short-comings- he adored them. But if Lovino turned out to be more than he appears to be, will Antonio still love him for who he is? Even if the truth might horrify Antonio? Blood, character death(s), and side pairings. Maybe smut in later chapters. (Very likely)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Okay, so I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long and I'll have another chapter for _fancy nights in America_ uploaded in about three or four days~ This is a new story I thought up and just had to write it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it! Now, warnings: THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH. I'M SORRY I DON'T LIKE IT, BUT IT'S PART OF THE STORY. The first chapter dragged on a little, but things will start picking up in later chapters. I'm not sure if I'll be putting any smut scenes in, but I'll let you know! (there probably will be-)

Now, without further ado, here is the first chapter, (of many) _I'm in love with a ghost named Lovino _

_YAYYYY!~~_

* * *

><p>The leaves crunched under his feet as he walked down the cement path. He hummed and had a bounce in his step, wondering what he should say to a certain Italian. It was cold, the leaves were dying and falling and a soft breeze swept through the air. His dark brown curly bangs fluttered slightly as he sped up his pace, eager to arrive at his destination. He hadn't seen his Lovino for quite a long time. About five or six months if he recalled. He finally came to the steps of a tall, old building. The smile he had been wearing on his face grew as he stepped up the concrete stairs.<p>

"Oh, Antonio...you're here early..." A soft voice murmured behind him. Antonio paused and glanced behind him.

"Femke!" He exclaimed, waiting for her to catch up to walk with him. "I figured I should arrive here early..." He smiled sheepishly, running ahead to open the door for her. She smiled appreciatively at him as she entered the building, Antonio following close behind.

"Have you talked to him at all since last time?"

"Who?"

"Oh Antonio...you know who..."

Yes, he did know. Why did she have to bring it up now? He sighed and hesitantly shook his head, earning a huff of annoyance from Femke.

"Seriously!? And why not -pants!?" She groaned and walked faster. Antonio rolled his eyes and trailed after her.

"It's not that! I just figured he didn't want to talk with me... So I should give him his space..." He murmured, unsure of himself. Femke simply shook her head and opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"What a wuss. Antonio, you're such a pansy. Man up and grow a pair."

Antonio frowned and glanced behind him. "Lars..." He growled in annoyance. Femke on the other hand, grinned and hugged her older brother. He nodded at the affection but continued to tease Antonio.

"What are you so scared of? Everyone knows you two still like each other." His lips curled upwards as he snickered.

Antonio could only groan. "Ahhhhh! Why are you saying all this now!? It's too early in the morning for this!" He whined and walked faster. He could hear Femke calling out to him and scolding her brother.

Antonio came to two tall doors, he quickly pulled a note out from his pant pocket and looked it over. "I guess this is it..." He told himself as he placed his hand on the doorknobs and turned. He was about to walk inside, but came face-to-face with bright, golden-colored eyes. They were beautiful. Stunningly beautiful.

~oO0Oo~

"L-Lovino!" He managed to mumble, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

The other, eventually got over the shock and recovered. He frowned deeply and turned away. "H-hey...Antonio..." He murmured, almost whispered and stroked his arm uncomfortably.

There was an uneasy silence between the two as they refused to make eye contact with each other.

"How have you and Feli been doing...?" He asked stepping inside the room.

Lovino looked at his feet and let his hands fumble with each other. "We've been doing...good." He murmured hesitantly.

Antonio nodded and walked with him to their seats. Lovino followed close behind and took a seat beside him. "That's good..." Another pause. "I haven't seen you in so long, Lovino." He murmured softly as he scratched the back of his head.

Lovino shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah...I had no time to drop by...sorry..." Antonio opened his mouth to say something, anything, when the doors abruptly opened and a somewhat tall older man with glasses walked inside.

"Alright. Let's get this started. Everyone find a seat. This is a digital art and design class and won't be easy, so don't take it lightly."

Yeah...

Did I forget to mention they were both freshman in college studying for art and design?

I don't think so.

Anyways, Antonio reluctantly closed his mouth and sighed. While Lovino was busy taking out his notebooks and pens, (Probably to take notes...or doodle...) Antonio finally decided to look around the room. There were a lot of students in this class, some of which he already knew. He smiled a bit as he spotted his two best friends, Gilbert and Francis. Gilbert was a self-proclaimed Prussian and had a funky eye and hair color. He'd been friends with Antonio since they were about twelve. Francis on the other hand, was French. He had curly blonde hair that made him look like a girl. (Though the stubble on his chin was a quick give-away.) They had been friends for as long as he could remember.

He scanned the room once more and noticed some more people he knew. He gasped softly when he spotted another Italian in the room. (Lovino glanced at him questioningly...oops!) It was Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano. He watched him with a fond smile drawn on his face. Feli seemed to be staring at someone... Antonio traced Feliciano's stare to a blonde man with slicked back hair, who was currently looking through a binder.

Huh...

So little Feli has a crush, huh?

So cuuuuuuute~

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a small nudge on his side. Lovino was elbowing him and had an annoyed look drawn on his face.

"Hey idiot, would you mind not staring at my brother with that disgusting perverted look?" He spat angrily.

_Oh_.

"Was I?" Antonio asked sheepishly. "Didn't know I had one..." He chuckled softly and rubbed his side.

Lovino rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'd be surprised if you didn't..."

Antonio opened his mouth to make a come-back, but was interrupted when their professor scolded them. (Antonio took the blame.)

He rested his chin on his notebooks and frowned. He glanced at Lovino, who was now actually doodling away in his notebook.

Lovino...

Antonio had met Lovino in high school. A sudden grin appeared on his face as he recalled all the good memories he had with him. All those days studying with him_, _teasing him, ditching class together, coming over to his house to bug him, (And say hello to his grandfather and Feli.) Sleeping over...

_falling in love_.

Antonio shook his head and looked for anything else in the room he could focus on.

Though, it was true. Antonio had really loved him. He shook his head, burying his face in his arms.

_No...I still do..._

To Antonio, Lovino was perfect. Everything about him was absolutely perfect. That frown he wore in every situation, be it good or bad. Those extremely rare occasions when he smiled. Those were always the best. Antonio bit his lip as he recalled the first time he had witnessed Lovino's smile.

When he had choked on a tomato piece he was eating and slipped, hitting his butt on the ground. It had been painful, but when he had looked up, his eyes were probably the widest they had ever been in his entire life.

Lovino was smiling.

He was laughing.

God, his laugh was so perfect. Antonio wanted, no- _needed_ to hear more of his wonderful laugh.

Lovino had immediately covered his mouth and tried to hide his smile, even going as far as turning around to avoid Antonio's gaze.

_He wanted more. It was the most beautiful, perfect, wonderful sound he had ever heard. His smile was so radiant._

That was so long ago, Antonio doubted Lovino even gave it a second thought. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced up at Lovino again, grinning when his eyes met his own.

~oO0Oo~

After class was over, Antonio had walked back to his family's house. Not his home, no...his home was over in Spain, and carried all the boxes he had packed last night to his car. He was going to be moving into the apartment they had on campus with Francis and Gilbert.

Now, I know what you're thinking, but Antonio had barely arrived at the college yesterday night. He had been in Spain for last minute preparations. When he finally came to his family's home, he had barely enough time to pack. So...he hadn't exactly moved in yet.

'_I bet they both took the good rooms...' _He thought to himself as he dragged the last of his bags to his car.

When he arrived, he expected Francis or Gilbert, _or maybe both_, to have torn up the place, but when he unlocked the door and stepped inside, it was actually really nice and clean. Their apartment was pretty big. Antonio noticed the TV in the corner, resting on a small shelf. There was a couch and a small coffee table in front of it. _Probably brought in by Gilbert._ Antonio thought to himself. He went into the kitchen and found paper plates and cups. There were a few glass and plastic dishes as well. Just when he was going to explore down the hallway, the key latch on the door was unlocked and two distinct voices came in.

"Oh! Toni, you're here! I've missed you and your spanish ass!~" Francis sung as he threw his arms over Antonio and nuzzled him, groping his butt in the process.

"Toni! Long time no see!" Gilbert chimed in and threw an arm over Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio laughed and hugged both of them. "Sorry I came so late, I had no time to move in..." He apologized.

Francis shook his head and held up a grocery bag. "That's fine, I already got dinner, just go unpack and settle in for now. We're going out for drinks later." He said happily and went to the fridge to put the food away.

Antonio nodded and pulled his sleeves up. There was a _lot_ of unpacking to do.

~oO0Oo~

So after hours of unloading and unpacking, The three of them were finally able to rest. Antonio was sprawled out on the floor, in front of the coffee table, while Francis was sitting lazily on one end of the couch, Gilbert lying on the other with his feet propped up on Francis' lap. They were currently watching a scary movie Gilbert had brought with him. _Texas chainsaw massacre_.

Antonio shivered at the gory scenes, occasionally covering his eyes. Francis and Gilbert however, were making snarky comments about the movie behind him.

"What the fuck!? Don't go back, bitch! Is she an idiot!?" Gilbert would complain.

"Oui, every one of them is an idiot. Anyone with a common sense would know not to stop in a creepy town like that. Especially after a bloody girl stumbles onto the road." Francis agreed.

"Bullshit. You'd be a pansy and would probably go all 'Oh, honey, what happened to you? Is that blood? Let's get you cleaned up because all woman are treasures even if they look creepy as hell.' Right!?" Gilbert mimicked Francis' voice and smirked.

This...

This is pretty much how the entire evening went. They didn't even get to go drinking.

Halfway through the ending of the movie, Antonio rolled onto his back as his mind began wandering. _"I wonder what Lovino's doing..."_ A small smile crept onto his face as he thought about the week. He'll be sitting next to him. He'll sit next to him all year. That thought alone was wonderful.

~oO0Oo~

When Antonio's eyes fluttered open the next morning, he groaned as his neck, back and shoulders ached and popped.

_Nice. Sleeping on the floor- _

_real nice..._

He stretched and yawned as he sat up and glanced around the room. He smiled a bit as he spotted his two friends sleeping on the couch. Gilbert was sprawled across most of the couch, Francis was on the opposite side, half hanging off of it.

He pulled himself onto his feet and made his way into the kitchen, deciding to make himself a cup of coffee. His stomach grumbled loudly and he frowned. They didn't even eat the dinner Francis had bought. So he figured he could run and get something from the cafeteria on campus. It took him no longer than fifteen minutes to get ready and drink all his coffee. He slipped on his jacket and grabbed his apartment key, tucking it safely into his pant pocket. He glanced back at Gilbert and Francis, nodded, and opened the door.

Emerald eyes were met with golden and suddenly his entire body went numb. He was at a loss for words.

Lovino was there, he had a red sweater and black skinny jeans on. A plaid black and red scarf hung around his neck. He looked just as surprised as Antonio did. Lovino recomposed himself and frowned deeply, pulling the key from the latch on the door. _The door right next to Antonio's._ He tucked the key in his pocket and made to walk away when Antonio grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Lovino? You live here?" He asked, astonished by the whole situation.

Lovino simply rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, Feli and I got an apartment together...do...you live here too...?" He mumbled, glancing at the door Antonio had just came out of.

A big grin swept across Antonio's face and he nodded excitedly. "Yes! So that makes us neighbors!" Lovino only nodded in response.

"I guess so..."

Antonio glanced down at Lovino's hands and noticed the small black bag he had with him. "So, where are you going?"

Lovino's eyebrows furrowed and he fumbled with the bag. "...To the library..." He said softly.

Antonio's stomach growled once again and he chuckled. "I'm heading to the cafeteria. Wanna walk together, Lovi?" He asked hopefully. Lovino hummed in thought, then shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, I'm hungry anyways..."

"Breakfast is on me." Antonio grinned.

Lovino smirked and began walking down the concrete path, the dead leaves cracking under his black boots, which also clicked with each step. "You bet your ass it is." He said with a snicker. Antonio laughed and walked beside Lovino happily.

As they walked, Lovino began kicking small rocks on the path, his hands stuffed into his pant pockets. Antonio watched him, taking in everything about Lovino. He really was small. Not as small as Feliciano, but still. He had brown hair, slightly lighter than Antonio's, and his eyes were a brilliant golden color. His skin looked soft and Antonio wanted so badly to touch it. Lovino glanced at him and his frown deepened. "What?"

Antonio, who had been in a slight daze, blinked and shook his head fervently. "N-nothing! My bad! Sorry!" He apologized and looked away. Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment, closed it and sighed. Their walk was quiet the rest of the way.

~oO0Oo~

When they finally got to the main building, Antonio led Lovino to the cafeteria, swiftly ordering their breakfasts. He paid for their food and sat with Lovino at a small table in the corner of the large room by a window. He had ordered himself an egg sandwich, he got Lovino an omelet. They sat quietly together, both wondering what sort of conversation to make. Finally, Antonio spoke up.

"Hey, Lovi?" He asked, wiping his hands with a napkin. Lovino looked at him questioningly. "U-um...it's just...what have you been up to?" He had planned to ask Lovino what had happened a few months back, but judging by the content expression on Lovino's face, he decided against it. Lovino hummed and thoughtfully took a sip of his coffee. (Antonio got it for him since he looked tired and it was cold.)

"Feli and I went back to Italy for a while. I'm sure you already heard about our grandpa..." He glanced up at Antonio.

Antonio frowned and nodded. "Yeah...I'm so sorry for your loss...he was a great man." Antonio murmured, putting his egg sandwich down.

Lovino shook his head and continued eating. "There was no helping it. His sickness just got worse and there was nothing we could do. I'm just glad I'm able to support me and Feli and get us to attend college in America. I'm glad grandpa saved so much money." He sighed as he thoughtfully chewed his food. Antonio smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you're doing good."

"Duh. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Antonio laughed and suddenly moved his hand, ruffling Lovino's hair. He did it without thinking, and was surprised by his action.

_But, God...his hair is so soft..._

Lovino's eyes were wide and he had a little bit of crumbs on the side of his mouth. The two stared into each others eyes for the longest of moments. Lovino's face became a dark shade of red. Their surroundings were completely forgotten. It was Lovino that spoke first.

"...A-Antonio...?" He murmured weakly.

Antonio withdrew his hand, awkwardly letting it fall onto the table nimbly. "Yeah?"

Lovino gulped and looked down to his lap, he bit his lip nervously as he thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Do you remember what happened four months ago?"

Antonio blinked but nodded. "...Your grandfather kicked me out and had forbidden you to see me."

"After we were caught making out in the goddamn hallway..." Lovino finished angrily.

Antonio chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah...that was a mistake..." Another moment of silence. "Hey, Lovino...D-do you think...it would be bad...if we did that again?" He asked hesitantly.

Lovino's shoulders tensed and his lip started to tremble. "You're asking that now!? Where was your fucking apology yesterday when I first saw you!? You bastard..." Lovino mumbled, his eyes glossy.

Antonio immediately stood up from his seat, moving around the table and hugging Lovino tightly. "Please...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so awkward, I'm sorry I pretended that nothing happened, I'm sorry Lovino...please..." Lovino let out a sob as he threw his arms around Antonio's neck.

"Try going out with me again. I can't think about anything or anybody else except you. I need you, Lovino." Antonio murmured against his head, holding him closer. He felt wet tears dripping on his shoulder. Lovino was crying, burying his face into his neck.

"Yes, goddamn it. I've been waiting so long to hear those words, Antonio, you have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter of _I'm in love with a ghost named Lovino_. Again, I hope you like it guys! By the way, Sorry for making Prussia so clueless, I just love making him a dork. Also, I tend to drag things on, but only because I don't want to rush things too much...sorry for my awkwardness- ;w;

* * *

><p><em>I'm in love with a ghost named Lovino <em>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Antonio had always known Lovino loved books. They were sitting in the library, Antonio messing around on his phone while Lovino looked through some books he had gathered. Their breakfast in the cafeteria had taken an unexpected turn. Antonio figured they were maybe...kind of, sort of...dating? He made a little squeak as his character died in the game he was playing, and he glanced at Lovino, who was currently reading a novel.<p>

"...That looks like a thick book..." Antonio commented, staring at the large book in Lovino's hands.

Lovino rolled his eyes and glanced up from his book. "I agreed to let you follow me in here if you promised to not talk." He whispered and glared at Antonio, who only smiled in return.

"Okay, sorry Lovi~"

"Just shut up..."

Lovino returned to his book and Antonio decided to look for a book to read himself. He stood from his chair and began wandering around the big library. There wasn't a whole lot of people there...it was only the second day that classes had begun, so he shrugged it off. He came to an entire section of horror stories and found a few he thought seemed amusing. One was even titled: '_horror stories for paranormal nerds.' _ He picked up a few and made his way back to the table him and Lovino shared. He returned and plopped down on the cushioned seat and read.

He read.

Like, actually read.

It was a miracle...

So after an hour and a half learning about ghosts and ways they communicated with the living, Lovino finally closed his book. He stood up from his chair and gathered his books. Antonio did the same, glad they were finally leaving the library.

~oO0Oo~

Antonio walked with Lovino back to their apartments, it wasn't until they were making their way up the stairs to the building, that Lovino stopped and grabbed Antonio's sleeve. Antonio had been rambling about ghosts and aliens, but his voice trailed off and he glanced at Lovino curiously. "Lovi? What's wrong?" He grinned.

Lovino rested his forehead on Antonio's shoulder and sighed. "I-it's just...what now? What are we now?" He muttered, his voice breaking.

Antonio looked around them, (Luckily, no one was around so early in the morning) and took a hold of Lovino's hand. "...If you'd like, I was wondering if we could make things how they used to be. I want to be with you, Lovi." He held his hand gently. "Besides, you kind of already said yes." He chuckled and Lovino growled in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for just making sure..." Lovino snapped and tried to pull his hand away, but Antonio's grip became firm.

"If you don't mind?" Antonio murmured softly, inching closer. Lovino's face lit up a brilliant shade of red and he looked down at his feet.

"...I don't mind at all, bastard..."

Antonio grinned and pulled Lovino against him, holding him closely. Lovino made a little squeak at the sudden action, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck.

Oh.

He'd definitely missed this. Embracing each other and pretending that nothing else existed. He'd missed the way Antonio laughed, the way he smiled, the way he pronounced his name, he'd missed everything about Antonio. He'd missed Antonio.

Antonio gently pulled away and lifted Lovino's chin up to look at him better. Their eyes met and Lovino's blush deepened. Both could've sworn their hearts stopped, when their lips eventually connected in a soft, loving kiss. Lovino's eyes slipped closed and he tightened his grip around Antonio's shoulders. He pulled him closer and made a little noise into the kiss.

"Oh. There you are Antonio."

Lovino immediately pushed Antonio away and wiped his mouth. He was blushing so hard, even his ears were red. Antonio groaned and thread his fingers through his hair.

"Dammit Francis. What do you want!?" Antonio growled, glaring daggers at his friend.

Francis only smirked and rubbed his chin. "You didn't leave a note or anything, and I've been trying to text you all morning! I got worried and figured I should go out to look for you, but you seem to be in good hands." He gave Lovino a wink, who shuddered and hid behind Antonio.

Antonio frowned and rolled his eyes. "I'm almost twenty-five. I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much." He snapped, grabbing Lovino's arm and walking past Francis. The frenchman snickered and leaned against the fencing.

"I'm glad you two are back together. You suit each other perfectly." He smiled as Antonio glared back at him. Lovino's entire face was still a wonderful shade of red, his lips drawn in a pouty face. He avoided making eye contact with Antonio and his hands fumbled with the bag full of books in his hands.

"I just know I'm gonna get the same shit from Feli..." He muttered and shook his head. Antonio laughed and nudged Lovino's shoulder slightly.

"Still, I think everyone thought it was weird when you and I were awkward. You'd think we would've embraced and kissed and all that lovey-dovey stuff when we first saw each other. Afterall, we didn't officially break up." Antonio said, a big grin on his face. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Idiot..." He murmured in a soft voice. They stopped at the front of their apartments and stared at each other for a moment. Antonio suddenly leaned forward and gave Lovino a little peck on the cheek and turned to unlock his door.

"How about we go out sometime?" He asked happily, opening the door some.

Lovino's face became a light pink and he touched his lips as he nodded. "...Sure..." He mumbled.

"Yay!~" Antonio cheered and went into his apartment.

Lovino sighed and touched his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. He gulped and shook his head, willing the ache in his chest to go away. It wasn't fair. The way Antonio made him feel. The way he'd _always _made him feel. It felt like he was drowning. He pulled the key from out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his brother.

Lovino always loved Antonio. In high school, people called it puppy-love. A simple high school crush. Lovino had thought that too, until senior year. Antonio always used to come by his house and hang out with Lovino. Sure, Feliciano and his grandpa were there, but Antonio and him would stay in Lovino's room and cuddle.

Once he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, he kicked off his boots and slipped out of his sweater. He unraveled the scarf around his neck and hung it on a hook on the door. He looked around the room and frowned. Feliciano still hadn't woken up yet. He sighed and plumped onto the small couch Felicano had picked out when they were moving. Lovino's eyes slipped closed and he relaxed onto the couch. His mind started wandering, remembering the day he was forbidden to see Antonio-

The worst day of his life.

~oO0Oo~

Lovino was happy. It wasn't anything new, he had been happy lots of times, but this time, he was _showing_ it.

His face was lit up with a small smile as he kneeled down, plucking a delicious looking tomato off of its vine. He stared at it, a sudden jump of excitement in his chest as he placed it in a basket beside him.

_Antonio was coming over. He had the whole day with Antonio._

He moved to the next vine, inspecting the tomatoes and testing their ripeness. It had been a while since Antonio had the chance to come over. There was lots of testing going on and Antonio simply had no time to hang out with Lovino. Sure, Lovino could have went over to his house, but to be honest... Antonio's family terrified Lovino.

For one, He had a douche of an older brother, who called them homo's every time he got the chance. Two, his dad was strict as hell and Lovino knew he had wanted his son to be straight. His mother...well, his mother was actually kind of nice. She always referred to Lovino in Spanish, calling him by spanish endearments and hugging him. "_Oh, cariño!~ You're back! 'Toni missed you, you know? He wouldn't stop talking about you all week!" _Then Antonio would blush and scold his mother, then race Lovino up to his room. Yes, they were spanish, but not exactly the spanish family you'd picture...

Anyways, after Lovino had finished picking some ripe, delicious tomatoes to snack on, he heard Feli's voice calling for him. "Lovi! Big brother Toni's here!"

Lovino 'tsked' in annoyance. Why did Feliciano have to call Antonio 'big brother Toni'!? It was just creepy and weird. He stood straight and cracked his back, then dusted himself off and raced back into the house with the basket of tomatoes in hand. When he came inside, he saw Antonio in the doorway, taking off his shoes and hugging Feli. _Damn them-_

Antonio followed Lovino into his bedroom and they sat together on his bed. Lovino let his fingers play with the threading on his blanket, examining all the patterns and colors. "Grandpa is supposed to be coming back anytime soon..." He murmured, not bothering to glance at Antonio.

Antonio grinned and slowly pulled Lovino onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against his neck. "Is he? I haven't seen him in a while. How is he?" He asked, kissing Lovino's neck.

Lovino shivered and gulped, trying to form a sentence. "U-um...he's doing good. He says he's been wanting to see you..." He leaned onto Antonio more, closing his eyes and enjoying his presence. Antonio nodded and began peppering soft, light kisses on his cheek and neck. Lovino tilted his head to the side slightly, humming softly. They hadn't really done anything physical together...unless you counted kissing, holding hands and hugging. It really was an innocent relationship. Lovino knew Antonio was ready for the next step, but he himself just wasn't ready...

Or so he thought.

Antonio carefully tangled their fingers together, holding and caressing his hand as he continued to kiss him. He turned his head to look at Antonio, properly wrapping his arms around his neck. Antonio chuckled and began kissing him on the lips. Lovino returned the kisses, making a soft sound into the kiss. The kisses, however, became wet and sloppy, Lovino's heart jumping in excitement as Antonio ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

That was when his grandfather came into his room.

Oh-

_Real_ nice, Lovino...forgetting to lock the fucking door...

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became tense, Antonio's hold on Lovino tightening. Lovino was so embarrassed, he wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and jump inside of it. He willed his blush away and avoided his grandfathers stare. "U-um...h-hey...grandpa..." His voice was weak and he gulped anxiously.

His grandfather's expression went from surprised, to **UTTERLY**, **IMPOSSIBLY, ROYALLY PISSED OFF**. He growled through gritted teeth and glared at Antonio. "What do you think you're doing with my grandson, Carriedo!?" He spat angrily.

**OH SHIT. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT-**

Lovino sprang up from Antonio's lap and came in between his grandfather and him. "Shit. Wait Grandpa-" He said desperately. His grandfather had his eyes dead set on Antonio though, and he pushed Lovino aside. Antonio quickly stood up from the bed and dodged an attempt to grab at him. Having no other option, he opened the window and climbed hurriedly outside.

"I'll see you at school, Lovi!" He yelled as he jumped to the ground and ran away.

Lovino could feel the anger radiating off of his grandfather, and shrunk back as he turned to give him a stern look.

"Lovino, no more. I will not stand for you doing sexual activities with Antonio..." He growled, and crossed his arms. Lovino opened his mouth to respond, but his grandfather continued. "You're grounded, and you are not to see him again." At that, Lovino panicked, his eyes watering.

"What!? F-for how long!?" He mumbled.

His grandfather inhaled and exhaled. "As long as you live under this roof and pay your own bills. Even after, I will never approve of the relationship." He said sternly, then turned to leave. Slamming Lovino's door shut.

Lovino dropped to his knees and bit his lip. So...no seeing Antonio for at least two more years!? No more being held by him, kissing him, _being_ with him!? Tears rolled down his cheeks and he let out a sob, burying his face into his hands. This had to be the worst.

He wouldn't be able to see the one he needed, _loved_, for two years...

~oO0Oo~

"Loviiiiiiii! Lovi? Hey...Lovi?~"

Lovino clenched his teeth and grabbed the nearest object, (that being a pillow...wow...) and smashed it against his brothers face. "Goddammit Feli! What the fuck do you want!?" He practically yelled.

Feliciano made a pouty face, even going so far as to tremble his bottom lip. Lovino groaned and buried his face into the couch cushion. Somehow, he'd fallen asleep...

He glanced at Feliciano and frowned. "Seriously Feli, what do you want?" He asked, trying to calm the tone of his voice.

Feliciano smiled a bit and tilted his head cutely. What were you dreaming of?" He questioned innocently.

Lovino's frown deepened and he scratched the back of his head. "None of your fucking business." He responded angrily, standing from the couch and stretching. "I just didn't sleep all that well."

Feliciano slowly nodded, and followed Lovino, who went to the kitchen and pulled out fruit to snack on. "You ate breakfast, didn't you?" He asked, watching him in disbelief. Lovino rolled his eyes and snapped.

"So? I'm hungry again. What's with the questions this morning?"

Feliciano looked down and shook his head. "No reason...Luddy dropped by and brought me some breakfast, by the way! Isn't he so nice?" Feliciano chirped, his face brightening. Lovino shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're a big boy. You can feed yourself." He growled.

Feliciano pouted, putting his elbows on the counter and resting his chin on his palms. "I know. He was just doing something nice, Lovi." He argued, playing with the box of muffins sitting nearby. Lovino was honestly too tired to argue, so he simply nodded and finished the rest of his fruit.

"Did you go to the library like you said you would?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head curiously.

Lovino nodded and wiped his hands clean with a napkin. "Yeah...they have more books than our high schools library. It's fucking amazing!" He said, sighing contentedly. "Oh...I saw..." He bit his lip, wondering if it was a good idea to tell his brother about it. Feliciano pursed his lips together and pressed forward.

"You saw...?" He waved his hands, motioning for Lovino to continue.

"I...I..." His face began to turn a bright pink and he averted his eyes. "N-nevermind- just forget it, Feli..." He finished lamely, standing up from the table and putting his sweater on.

Feliciano pouted and followed him. "Eh?~ C'mon Lovi! You never tell me anything! Was it someone? Do you like someone Lovi?" He grinned, jumping up and down excitedly. Lovino growled and stuffed his wallet and keys into his pockets and opened the door.

"N-no! What are you even-"

"Did you sleep with them? It's only the first day of college, Lovi."

"What the fuck!? No! Even if I did, I wouldn't give you the details like some sick-fuck!" Lovino spat, now standing at the doorway.

Feliciano giggled and nodded. "Yeah...you're right. I wouldn't wanna tell you the details when Luddy and I do it~"

At that Lovino sputtered and grabbed Feliciano by the shirt, yanking him closer. "N-no...**if you ever sleep with that potato bastard, I swear to god, Feli-**" He seethed through clenched teeth.

Feliciano simply laughed and pinched his brother's cheeks. "Aww~ don't worry Lovi! We'll use protection!" He chirped happily.

Lovino was ready to scream at his brother when the next door over opened. A tall man with white, maybe silver, hair stepped out and stared wide-eyed at the two. The two brothers quieted and stared back, both holding each other awkwardly. The man's mouth cracked into a grin, his red eyes sparked with something Lovino could not name. "Twins?" The man asked, already moving closer.

Lovino glared and moved between the man and Feliciano. "No, you sick bastard." He spat.

Before the man could retort, he was pushed aside as two other men peeked out the doorway. One of them being a very hot Spaniard who flashed Lovino a toothy grin.

"Ve! Big brother Francis and Toni!" Feliciano chirped behind Lovino and ran to hug them.

Francis gasped and dramatically shoved the other two men aside and outstretched his arms for Feliciano. "Oh!~ This is by far the best day of my life! Two very adorable Italian brothers living next to me? How could this get any better!" He cried as he practically cradled Feliciano in his arms. Lovino was not amused. Francis grinned at him and motioned for Lovino to come closer. Lovino shook his head.

"Great. Just great. I'm living with a bunch of morons. Bastard morons." Lovino sighed and glanced at Antonio.

Gilbert cackled and rubbed his head. "Oh, so they're those 'adorable Italian brothers' you two always talk about. He smiled a crooked smile as he held his hand out for Feliciano to take. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Feliciano nodded and happily took his hand. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!~" He released his hand to give Antonio a hug.

Lovino frowned as Antonio returned the affection. Then his frowned deepened when Gilbert turned to him. He didn't take his hand, instead he crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm Lovino Vargas." He murmured. Fuck being polite. He didn't even know the guy.

Instead of the usual reaction he was expecting, Gilbert simply laughed. "Feisty, are we? Hey, didn't Antonio use to talk about a Lovino when we were in high school?" He turned to Francis and Antonio, who stiffened. Lovino blushed and fumbled with his sweater.

Francis sighed and shook his head. "That is the infamous Lovino, Gil..." He said. Antonio gave a small, sheepish smile, while Feliciano glanced at his brother worriedly.

"Oh shit man, really!? That changes everything! I didn't know he had a brother!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Antonio groaned and rolled his eyes. "Feli hangs out with your little brother, Gil..." Antonio reminded his friend.

Lovino turned and walked away.

He did not need this shit. A stupid perverted frenchman, a clueless and slow German, a stupid little brother who just stands there and acts cute, and a stupid, awkward boyfriend- he definitely didn't need this. He dashed down the stairs and walked as quickly as his legs could take him. He could hear his brother and Antonio calling out for him. But...it was just weird. Everything about that situation was weird. He'd only seen Gilbert in photos, and even though they attended the same schools, he was a grade ahead, so he was in a different class on a separate building of the school.

Lovino sniffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Maybe, hopefully, Antonio would clear things up with everyone. Maybe he'd tell them they were dating again. Would Lovino like that? Being official again like in high school? This wasn't high school anymore, though. If he wanted to get back together with Antonio, then he could. Why was he even scared of the whole idea of everyone knowing in the first place? It wasn't such a big deal. Feliciano was probably seeing Gilbert's younger brother anyway...

Ew...

~oO0Oo~

His 'little' walk had lasted longer than expected, after walking around campus and visiting the library again, he retuned . His stomach grumbling loudly. And he sighed heavily as he climbed the stairs up to the apartment he shared with his brother. Just when he was about to unlock his door, a voice behind him made him freeze.

"Hey Lovi." Antonio said softly, but Lovino still jumped.

He turned and nodded at him. "Hey...Antonio..." He murmured and glanced at the bag of beer he had in his hands.

Antonio smiled and held the bag up. "Oh, this? Francis invited Feli over and sent me to get some beer." He said. "By the way, sorry about earlier, Gilbert missed out on a lot last year." He chuckled softly.

Lovino nodded again and sighed. "Feli doesn't drink."

Antonio blinked and smiled. "Oh, we know. We just want to do some catching up though. We haven't seen you guys in five months. He moved closer, gently taking Lovino's hand. "You should come inside...they already know...I couldn't help but to tell them..." Antonio smiled tenderly at Lovino.

Lovino blushed and glared at the spaniard. "Bastard...now they're just going to-"

"No, they won't Lovi. They were all very happy for us. Francis and Feliciano said they knew it was bound to happen." Antonio interrupted him and chuckled softly. "Well, Francis kind of already knew..."

Lovino's blush darkened and he clutched Antonio's sleeve. "C-can't we just...go to _my_ aparment?" Lovino bit his lip as he realized how stupid and sappy that sounded. Before he could change his mind, however, Antonio nodded earnestly.

"Right! I'll just go take this beer inside and I'll be right back." He turned and went inside the apartment, leaving Lovino unable to object.

Lovino sighed and pinched his cheek lightly. Antonio had always been that way. Putting Lovino's needs before his. Antonio was a very social person, but would always choose Lovino than a party any day. It was kind of...flattering. Antonio came back out seconds later, holding two beers in hand. Lovino frowned, but nevertheless unlocked the door. He pulled off his sweater and kicked off his shoes, placing his wallet and keys on the counter. Antonio, took his jacket and shoes off as well, and followed Lovino to the small couch. Antonio handed him a beer, and he took it, opening it and sipping it a bit. Once they were both comfortable, Lovino glanced up at Antonio, only to find him staring back.

"I missed you, Lovi."

"We saw each other this morning."

"No..." Antonio shook his head, his bangs falling over his face perfectly. "I missed being alone with you, like this." He wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, pulling him closer. Lovino allowed him to, sighing softly as he felt the others body heat. He placed his beer on the small table beside the couch and rested against him.

"I didn't mean for it to be weird...it's just..." Antonio started, seeming nervous.

Lovino kissed his chin, leaning against him more. "Just...?" He urged.

Antonio gulped and held Lovino closer. "It's just...your grandfather..." He said, biting his lip lightly.

Lovino frowned and nuzzled against his neck. "My grandpa?" Lovino questioned.

Antonio hummed and continued. "Y-yeah...I felt like we were doing something wrong..." Lovino rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to retort, but Antonio interrupted. "I guess we aren't, though... I-I mean, you're grandfather surely would've wanted you to be happy. Are you happy, Lovi? Are you happy being with me?" He asked, shifting to see Lovino's face better.

Lovino gulped as their eyes met. He bit his lip and nodded, a light blush spread on his cheeks. "O-of course, Toni...grandpa just didn't understand at the time, I'm sure..."

"_I hope-" _He thought, closing his eyes as he felt Antonio's hands caress his cheek.

Antonio seemed relieved though, and nodded, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Lovino's forehead. Lovino made a small whine, and lightly glared.

"If you're going to kiss me, kiss me on the lips, bastard." He said sharply, already pulling Antonio down into a kiss. Antonio laughed softly, but obeyed, kissing Lovino passionately on the lips. Sighing happily when their lips touched. Just when they were getting lost in themselves, Antonio's phone beeped. He groaned and pulled away to grab his phone out of his pocket. Lovino leaned back, a disappointed look written on his face.

It was a text message, and Antonio sighed as he opened it and read it. "Crap. I just got a text from Sadik-" He murmured.

Lovino huffed and ran his fingers along Antonio's stomach. "Sadik? From high school? You still talk to him?"

Antonio nodded and smiled. "He's not that bad." He remarked. Lovino rolled his eyes and kissed his jaw lightly.

"He asked me to take his dvd's to Heracles' tomorrow morning." Antonio pondered, tucking his phone away. "But...I have a meeting with a professor in the morning..." His brows furrowed. "I suppose I could give it to him another time though..." He smiled and leaned down to give Lovino a peck on the nose.

Lovino blinked and played with Antonio's shirt. "Y-you know...I could bring it to him..." He offered.

Antonio's eyes widened and he smiled lightly. "Are you sure? I could always do it another time, you don't have to, Lovi."

Lovino shook his head and buried his face in Antonio's chest. "It's okay. I can do it. Feli will go with me."

Antonio chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I would ask Gilbert or Francis, but they have class. Thank you, my love~" He cooed and peppered kisses all over Lovino's face.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lovino grumbled as he was attacked with kisses. "Anyways, um...do- do you want to watch a movie?" He asked hopefully. _And stay here longer. With me-_

Antonio laughed. "Of course! Ah, as long as it's not Texas chainsaw massacre..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So, I'm back! Sorry I took so long in updating! Here's the chapter where it gets a little angsty~ It's kinda short so sorry about that, the next chapter will be longer. I have another idea for a fanfic, but I'm already having trouble finding the time to write this one and the other one, that I don't know if I should even attempt it! Maybe after I finish one of them...Oh well, R&R and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio had stayed the night. After watching <em>The exorcist, <em>Lovino had insisted he stayed until Feliciano returned. It wasn't until about midnight that Feliciano stepped through their door with a big grin on his face, but Lovino still didn't allow Antonio to leave. He didn't seem to mind, though.

So here Lovino was, early in the morning wide awake and curled up in Antonio's arms. He had woken up almost an hour ago, but was unable to fall back asleep. He stared at the details on Antonio's face. His curly, unruly hair that he never seemed to brush, (He did, it was "just very hard to manage" he had once said-) his long eyelashes, his radiant sun-kissed skin, and...

He was smiling.

Seriously, he was smiling in his sleep!

Lovino couldn't help the small smile appear on his face as he scooted closer to Antonio. He nuzzled against him gently and sighed. It wasn't until another fifteen minutes had passed that Antonio began to stir. He hummed as he rubbed his eyes, glancing at Lovino and murmuring a "good morning."

Lovino blushed and nodded. "'Morning...do you have to go to that meeting soon?"

Antonio yawned and buried his face in Lovino's shoulder. "Yeah...but now I don't wanna! You're so warm, Loviii!~" He exclaimed as he nuzzled against him.

Lovino rolled his eyes, but gently patted Antonio's cheek. "Idiot..." He murmured.

Antonio chuckled and pulled away, untangling their arms as he sat up. "As much as I want to stay like this, it really is an important meeting I have to go to..." He frowned as he climbed out of the bed and gathered his clothes. Lovino nodded as he watched him.

"Alright...I'll take those movies to Heracles..." Lovino said as he stretched again.

Antonio nodded and flashed him a grin. "Thank you, you're so nice Lovi~" He cooed and snaked a hand behind Lovino's head. "How could I have gone so long without you?" He chuckled and kissed his nose.

Lovino rolled his eyes and pulled Antonio closer. "Idiot. That's one of your habits I don't like. You always kiss me on my nose, or my forehead, or my cheek like some goddamn geezer!" He huffed indignantly.

Antonio laughed and kissed his nose again. "A geezer? Are you saying I kiss like an old man?"

Lovino couldn't help but laugh at the idea and lightly patted Antonio's cheek. "What? N-no! I'm saying the places you're kissing me make it seem like you're an old geezer!" He clarified.

Antonio stared at his smile for a moment, before his grin widened and he tackled Lovino, smothering him as he almost squealed with delight. "You have such an adorable laugh and smile Lovi! So cute!~"

Lovino struggled against the embrace, lightly hitting his back. "Y-you idiot! Stop that!" He stammered, trying to hide his smile.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Lovi? Big brother 'Toni?" Feliciano mumbled out, obviously tired. "Are you two awake?"

Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair and shot him another grin as he answered Feliciano. "Yeah, sorry Feli, were we bring too loud?" Lovino rolled his eyes. Feliciano can sleep like a log...

"Ah, um...no...I'm asking because I'm going to eat with Luddy today." Feliciano said feebly behind the door. "I wanted to let Lovi know..."

At that, Lovino began abruptly gathering his clothes, murmuring to himself about stupid little brothers and such. Antonio watched him appreciatively, his mouth shaped in a half smirk.

"Lovi? Are you doing anything tonight?" He inquired, while opening the door for Feliciano. Feliciano immediately leaped inside, hugging Lovino tightly.

"Wha- Ahh! What the hell, Feli!?" Lovino grumbled angrily, struggling against his brothers embrace. The two tumbled over and Antonio chuckled.

"Nevermind. I'll come by when I get out of the meetings, okay?~" He grinned and waved goodbye to the two brothers. "Bye bye Lovi, Feli~" Antonio sang happily as he left the two alone. Lovino watched him go and sighed, turning to his brother and pinching his cheek.

"Ow! Why're ya' doin' that Wovi!?" Feliciano cried, gripping Lovino's arm and struggling to pull it away.

Lovino rolled his eyes and released him, sitting back and crossing his arms. "Feli, seriously- would I bother you if you had someone over? Not-"

"You would if it was Luddy..."

"T-that guy is bad news! I don't want him to be all over you so of course I'm gonna check on you two- wait...who says he's even going to be invited inside this apartment!?" Lovino seethed, kicking Feliciano on the side. (But not too hard.)

Feliciano yelped and scooted away from his brother. "O-okay, then what if I went over to his apartment?" Feliciano mumbled.

Lovino glared and pulled his legs closer to himself. "No...Feli, that's even worse. Are you an idiot?" He said angrily.

Feliciano simply fumbled with his hands, biting his lip nervously and shaking his head. "No...but...I'm not a little kid anymore, Lovi...I want to go out and do things also..." He said hesitantly.

Lovino frowned. Yes, he knew Feliciano was getting older, but he couldn't just allow him to stay the night at some scary man's apartment. What kind of brother would he be!? Feliciano had shrunken in on himself and his lip began to tremble. Lovino rolled his eyes and scooted over so he was sitting beside him. "You really are an idiot. A big, fucking idiot." Lovino murmured. Feliciano looked away and lowered his head. Lovino continued. "But you're my little brother, and as much as you hate it, I'll always look out for you. Really, what would I do if something happened to you?"

Feliciano glanced at him, then sniffeled. "But, Lovi-"

"I mean, we _both _know Antonio. I don't know jack shit about this Ludwig guy you always hang around with. All I know is his older brother is that Gilbert Beilschmidt...and he's pretty bad..." Lovino interrupted him.

Feliciano looked at his brother helplessly and wiped his eye with his palm. "But Lovi! That's exactly the point! You don't know Luddy! He really is a nice guy, I promise!" Feliciano pleaded.

Lovino hummed and it was silent for a moment, neither one making eye contact with the other. "Alright. I'll allow you to visit, but you can't stay the night. Not yet..." Feliciano beamed and a smile already appeared on his face. "But! You have to text me often. Deal?" Lovino said sternly.

Feliciano nodded vigorously. "Deal! Grazie Lovi!" He squealed happily. Lovino rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah...look I need you to come with me to Heracles' place." He murmured as he sat up and began walking out of the room. Feliciano blinked and followed after him.

"Heracles? From high school? You still talk to him?" Feliciano questioned as he looked for his cardigan.

Lovino slowly shook his head as he slipped his shoes on. "No...Antonio talks to him still and asked me to take some movies over." He murmured distractedly. Feliciano scrunched up his nose and tilted his head curiously.

"How far is Heracles' apartment?"

"Antonio's gonna message me the place."

"Eh?~ Now you and big brother Toni exchanged phone numbers?"

Lovino glared and opened the door to their apartment. "Shut up. We did have each others numbers before, it's just I had to change mine a couple months back."

Feliciano shook his head, smiling. "Oh, I know that. You guys are just so comfortable with each other. I thought you would've jumped into his arms when he first appeared at the door!" Feliciano chuckled.

"W-wha-!?" Lovino growled angrily. "O-of course I didn't jump into his arms! Are you an idiot!?"

Feliciano giggled in delight and ran past Lovino out the door. "You probably wanted to!" He sang as he made his way down the stairs.

Frustrated, Lovino followed him. "...And you?...Would you jump into that potato bastards arms?" Lovino shuddered at the thought.

Feliciano blinked and smiled. "Hm...I wonder~" Lovino was about to throw an insult, but closed his mouth when he saw the person standing a few feet away near the stairs.

**Eugh-**

It was the potato bastard.

Feliciano squealed and jumped up and down happily, running towards the blond man. Lovino grumbled to himself and crossed his arms.

"Luddy! What are you doing here?~" Feliciano exclaimed as he hugged him.

The man, Ludwig, seemed slightly embarrassed and stammered as he answered the small Italian. "U-um...I was just about to come ask you if you wanted to eat with me?"

At that, Lovino stepped in. "Hold on just one fucking minute. Feli is coming with me to deliver some movies, jackass!" He spat angrily.

Feliciano whined and tugged at his brothers sleeve. "But Lovi! Please? Can I go with Luddy? I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"You fucking backstabber-" Lovino hissed at Feliciano.

Ludwig cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, it's alright. Feli, you should go with your brother. We'll go next time, okay?" He assured.

Feliciano frowned and looked down. "...Okay..." He mumbled.

…

Well, shit...

…

Lovino groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Fucking Feli knew just how to make him feel guilty. He sighed and faced his brother. "Fine. Whatever. Just go, Feli...I'll be fine by myself." Lovino murmured.

Feliciano's face lit up and he grinned. "_Brat_." Lovino thought to himself.

"R-really, Lovi? Are you sure? Can I really?" He asked excitedly, already practically jumping with glee. Ludwig gave Lovino an apologizing, yet grateful smile.

"God, yes...just- get out of here, Feli..." Lovino said and turned to leave. He could hear Feliciano thanking him.

Well...

I guess that's that-

While he was walking, his phone beeped and he pulled it out from his pocket to check his messages. A small smile formed on his face when he read the message Antonio had sent him:

_Buenas diás Lovi!~ I miss you already!_

_Anyway, Sadik has the movies and he said to wait for him at the entrance of the main building. Sorry and thanks for doing this, my love. I owe you one~ :D _

_I'll see you when I get back this afternoon. _

_I love you! _

_P.S: I sent you a map of the directions to Heracles' place. Just ask me if you have any questions~_

Lovino tucked the phone back into his pocket and kept walking. Antonio was an idiot. An adorable idiot.

~oO0Oo~

He came to the college's main building and looked around for Sadik. He didn't even know how he looked like...he couldn't have changed that much, right? It hadn't been that long since they got out of high school. He checked his phone once more before deciding to wait for him. He leaned against the stair railing and sighed. When he really did think about it, it hadn't been that long since he'd last seen Antonio... I mean, they graduated only five or six months ago. Lovino was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yo. Lovino? That you?" A man with short, brown hair and shades came walking up the stairs toward him. Lovino stood up and nodded.

"Sadik? Um...it's been awhile..." Lovino murmured awkwardly, glancing at the bags in the others hand. He hadn't changed too much. His hair style hadn't changed, and he seemed to be about the same height as he was in high school.

"Here. Thanks for doing this, by the way." He smiled a bit, handing the bag full of movies over to Lovino. Lovino took the bad and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever..." He mumbled.

Sadik let out a low chuckle. "Heh. You haven't changed at all, Lovino. You have that same distant look." Lovino blinked and furrowed his brows in question. Sadik continued. "Ah, I mean...you were always kinda cute. Unfortunately, that spanish bastard beat me to it." Lovino frowned and stared at Sadik confusedly.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything- See you, Lovino!" He smiled and waved as he turned to leave. Lovino watched him go, feeling more confused than ever.

"What the hell was that...?" He murmured to himself and sighed. He never did understand Sadik. He never really got to know him. After all, Antonio had told him to stay away from him in high school...he wondered why Antonio suddenly let them talk now...

He fumbled with the bag and out of sheer curiosity, peeked inside to see the movies. He made a disgusted face when he saw the genre.

….

Of course.

It was porn.

Lovino grumbled as he hid the bag a little better, tucking it under his arm as he continued walking. Great. Just fucking great. He was delivering porn- like, a **porn delivery boy**. Lovino mentally slapped himself for even thinking that. He decided to pull out his phone and message Antonio:

_Got the movies. Would've been nice if I had known I would fucking be delivering **porn**. Asshole._

…

_See you in a bit, Toni._

He blushed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Stupid Antonio and his stupid porno movies and his stupid horny, perverted friends! His phone beeped and he checked it.

_Haha! Sorry, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Oh! But it's not nice looking at other peoples things, Lovi~ ;)_

Lovino blushed as he responded to the text.

_Idiot! And I'm the delivery boy or whatever- I have a right to know what I'm delivering! But really!? I'm like, a porn delivery boy or something! Bastard._

He decided to hold his phone while he continued walking, waiting for Antonio to answer him. When his phone sounded again, he hastily checked his messages.

_Porn delivery boy, huh? I like the sound of that! "Lovino's porn delivery service! Order your porn today and have it sent to your doorstep by a sexy Italian!" lol;3 _

Lovino laughed and shook his head. That idiot...Antonio was so funny sometimes. Okay, he was funny most of the time... Anyway, Lovino quickly regained his composure and replied back to Antonio.

_Oh my god. What the fuck- Antonio Carriedo, you are officially the biggest dork I have ever bothered to communicate with besides my brother. Congratulations._

When he came to the library, he stopped and rested. He checked the picture of the map Antonio had sent him earlier and sighed. He still had to walk a little bit further. Lovino couldn't help the smallest of smiles when Antonio sent him another message.

_Haha! I am honored~ I don't mind being a dork as long as I'm your dork!:3 _

Lovino immediately shoved his phone into his pocket. Damn Antonio and his cute text messages! He could feel his face become warmer and he trudged on. Had Antonio always been this cute? Probably... Lovino shivered as a cold breeze blew, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was pretty cold, the sky was a grayish hue, and dead leaves were rustling on the ground. The stupid Greek man's apartment was a little more ways down. His phone sounded and he checked it once again. To his surprise, it wasn't Antonio. It was his brother. He actually kept his end of the deal and was messaging him regularly...go figure...

_I'm here with Luddy! Did you deliver the movies yet?_

Lovino rolled his eyes as he replied.

_Not yet- I'm almost there. What do you want for dinner tonight?_

He sent his message and stared at his contacts. Antonio's number was the first on his contact list. He smiled despite himself and continued walking. Antonio was such a mystery. He could easily pull down any barriers Lovino tried to build up, and made him feel defenseless and weak. The smile he always wore was so comforting, Lovino wondered how he managed to go so long without it. His grandfather may not have approved of their relationship, but now that he was gone...now what? Should they go back to the way things were before his grandfather separated them? He frowned as he remembered one detail- the fact Antonio hadn't tried to contact him or see him after his grandfather found out. Why hadn't Antonio tried to stay with Lovino?

Sure, Lovino had his moments, but did Antonio go out with him because it was easy, or convenient, and then when an obstacle came, he just dropped everything and left? The thought made Lovino's frown deepen. Though...he was technically already going out with him so it was no use thinking of such things now. Lovino heaved a sigh and checked his messages. Both Feliciano and Antonio had texted him.

Feliciano texted: _Spaghetti!:D_

Lovino smiled lightly. Idiot. He then moved to view Antonio's message.

_I love you so much, Te amo mucho~_

Just then, Lovino heard a screech from a car's tire.

And then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter jumps from person to person, it's all just part of the story ;w; Thanks guys for reading! 3 I'll try to update more, but I can't make any promises~ (Sorry for such an emotional chapter, btw) I fixed the breaks in scenes too! I figured it'd be easier to differentiate the scenes better!:D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio frowned deeply as he checked the messages on his phone. Lovino hadn't texted him back... Was there something wrong? He had just gotten out of his last meeting with his professor, and was heading back to his apartment. Lovino should've delivered the movies and been home already... He ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way down the staircase that led into the parking lot. His phone started ringing and he answered it, thinking it might be Lovino.<p>

"Ve...Big brother 'Toni?" Feliciano's small voice came through.

"Ah! Feli? Is that you?" Antonio questioned, feeling a little upset that it wasn't Lovino. He checked the caller ID. Huh. It was Gilbert's number...

"Yeah...Um...i-is Lovi with you by any chance...?" He asked, his voice sounding strange and weak.

Antonio bit his lip and at this point, his heart began beating rapidly in his chest. "No? I haven't seen him since this morning. I've been trying to contact him, but he's not answering me back..."

Feliciano gasped on the other side of the line. "O-okay...Luddy and I are going to go look for him... Just call this number if you find him." He said quickly. Antonio was about to say something, but Feliciano had already hung up.

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and began sprinting toward the Greek mans house. Lovino's probably visiting...he probably got distracted by something or someone...he might've gotten lost. All these scenarios began playing in the spanish man's head as he urged himself to run faster. _Please, let him be okay._

~oO0Oo~

His eyelids fluttered as he attempted to open them. All his senses seemed...muffled. There was random sounds in the background, and he couldn't feel anything; it was like his body was numb. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a red and blue lights. They seemed to be police car lights, but everything was so blurry...he couldn't exactly tell. He tried to clench the ground beneath him, but his fingers wouldn't cooperate.

He became nervous. What was going on? Why was he not able to move? He tried to open his mouth to say something, anything, but found it to be pointless. He wondered if anyone will find him here, laying on what seemed to be concrete. His brain began piecing his memories together one by one and he recalled taking some movies to the greek man's place. Only, he _didn't_ make it the greek man's place-

Suddenly, it all came to him. He remembered texting his brother and Antonio. He remembered Antonio's text to him. He remembered the car that was coming toward him before he had the chance to react.

He gasped, seeming like he had been holding his breath for quite a while. His fingers clenched at the floor as his senses rushed back to him. He opened his eyes and abruptly sat up.

~oO0Oo~

Antonio rounded around another corner, narrowly dodging a woman and her kids. He hastily apologized and continued running. His side hurt, and his heart was pounding, but he didn't care. He came to a stop as the street lights, groaning as traffic seemed to never end. Then, he realized why. Further down the street was a car accident, so the lanes were packed as police were redirecting traffic. Antonio blinked and slowly stepped away from the corner of the sidewalk. He gulped and began walking towards the yellow tape that had been set up around the incident.

"Ah, Sir? Are you a family member?" One policewoman asked. Antonio nodded numbly and lifted the tape a bit so he could enter. There was an ambulance, and lots of police officers scattered about. Antonio ignored the weird glances the officers gave him. What was he even doing? Why was he here?

He made his way around the police cars and saw a group of people around a body, investigating.

In that moment, his entire body, no- _being- _went numb. He staggered back as his legs felt weak. He wanted it so much to be a dream, that he was just imagining things. A few police officers came to him, a clipboard in one of their hands.

"Sir? Are you a family member? We need to ask you some things."

No longer able to support himself, he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. The officers glanced at each other worriedly, and decided to leave him be for now. Not that it mattered to Antonio anyway. He crawled closer to the body laying lifelessly on its side.

"Lovino..." He mumbled as the tears fell freely from his eyes. He gently let his fingers brush against Lovino's bangs. "Oh god, Lovino..."

"Sir, you can't touch the body, please step away." A police officer piped in behind him.

Antonio let out a loud sob, unable to comprehend the situation. Lovino's face looked so pale, so lifeless. He trembled as he stared at Lovino's lips, at the blood that had dripped down and pooled by his head.

Suddenly, Antonio was grabbed and jerked away from Lovino's body. "Ah! W-wait! P-please-!" He pleaded and reached out for him. "Lovino!" He screamed and struggled against the officers.

"Sir, please..." One officer said, holding one of Antonio's arms. "You can't be here." Antonio responded with an attempt to punch him in the face. The stressed officer then pulled Antonio to one of the cars and pushed him into the back seat.

He just saw Lovino this morning...he was just texting him a while ago...he was just on his way to find him and pick him up to take him home...

Antonio clenched his teeth as he let out a sob. How was he going to tell Feliciano!? How would he take the news!? A police officer got into the car, starting up the engine.

"You basically attacked a police officer, you know? But I'll let it slide because the situation is understandable." He murmured as he looked at Antonio through the rear-view mirror.

Antonio nodded numbly and glanced outside the window. Someone was coming towards Lovino's body with a body bag. He quickly turned away and wiped his wet cheeks.

~oO0Oo~

By the time Antonio got back home his tears were already dried up. But he knew he hadn't cried enough. He knew he'd have to explain everything to everyone. So, he took a deep breath before climbing up the stairway to his shared apartment.

"Ah, Toni you're bac- What happened!?" Francis cried as he immediately ran to Antonio's side. Antonio simply shook his head, kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket to the floor.

Gilbert, who was seated on the couch, scooted over to make room for Antonio to sit. "You okay, man? You look awful!" He murmured worriedly.

Antonio plopped onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. Both Francis and Gilbert shared concerned glances. It was Francis that decided to break the uneasy silence.

"Toni? Are you okay?" He asked, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Antonio clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands. "Lovino..." He murmured weakly.

"Lovino?" Gilbert repeated, scooting closer. "Did you find him? Did he dump you?"

Antonio shook his head violently, his shoulders trembling. "N-no! L-L-Lovino...he...he..." He let out a sob as he did his best to form comprehendible words.

Francis urged him on. "He...?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Francis and Gilbert sighed in unison. Then, a tiny, feeble voice came from the other side.

"Hello? Gilly? Big brother Francis? Is big brother Toni home?" Feliciano called.

Francis hesitantly stood up and walked to the door, opening it for the Italian...and German. Feliciano stepped inside, and once he saw Antonio, he ran to his side. "D-did you see Lovi anywhere!?" He cried.

The room grew silent. All eyes were on Antonio. After a long moment, Antonio let out a sob. "Lovino's gone." He mumbled, finally beginning to cry out loud, sobbing uncontrollably.

Feliciano's eyebrows furrowed in question. "G-gone?" Before Antonio could even explain, Feliciano's cell phone began ringing. He sighed and took it out from his pocket. The frown he wore deepened and he showed Ludwig the screen on the cell phone.

"That's the number to the police department." He murmured, taking Feliciano's hand in his. Antonio had buried his face in his hands, not bothering to look up or move. Francis immediately snatched the cell out from Feliciano's hands and answered the call.

"Yes? Yes, this is him...what? W-what!?" His face became horrified and he brought a finger to his lips when Feliciano tried to question him. He continued talking on the phone. "No, it's just the two of us. Y-yes...yes...I understand..." Francis' eyes began to water up and his voice became weak. He sat down and took a deep breath before hanging up the call.

The room was quiet until Feliciano interrupted. "W-well...what was that about...?" Feliciano asked, his entire body tense. Ludwig, who had figured out what was happening, wrapped his arms around Feliciano.

Gilbert nudged Francis' shoulder, urging him to continue. Francis' face was pale. He gulped and his voice cracked as he attempted to explain. "Feli, Lovino is...he's..." He began.

Feliciano was crying, fat tears streaming down his cheeks. Ludwig only held him closer as Francis forged on.

"Lovino was in a terrible accident...h-he...he...didn't make it. I'm sorry." Francis finished, tears running down his cheeks as well. Gilbert shot up from his seat and ran out the door, slamming it shut.

Feliciano seemed shocked at first, but after all the information had sunk in, he began...

Wailing.

Ludwig let him bury his face in his neck, and he ran his fingers through his hair, tattempting to soothe him.

Antonio lay limp on the couch, his face still buried in his hands. Francis, who was sobbing, reached out and gently touched Antonio's shoulder.

"Antonio? Was this what you were trying to say?"

~oO0Oo~

He whipped his head around as he took in his surroundings. He was at his old house–the one in Italy. He blinked confusedly and struggled to stand up. He was currently on the floor in his grandfathers' study. Since when did he come back here? He looked at the giant bookcases his grandfather had filled with books; it was almost like a small library. He turned to the huge desk sitting in the corner of the room. He blinked and tilted his head slightly. Everything looked...kind of the same. Recomposing himself, he stumbled to the door and cracked it open to peak outside. It was familiar, yet so different...

He stepped out of the office and into the hallway. Nobody was home, or so it sounded. He used the wall as support as he stumbled down the hallway, attempting to go to his room. When he was at his door, he heard voices from inside. "Grandpa?" He murmured as he opened the door.

His eyes widened at the scene before him. Antonio was there... and so was his grandfather.

_He_ was there.

Lovino stood there helplessly as he watched the scene play out before him. He remembered this. It was the day his grandfather caught him and Antonio together. He observed him and Antonio's expressions, the way they gave each other panicked glances as Lovino's grandfather came closer.

Not wanting to see any more of this, Lovino turned to leave. He walked across the hall to Feliciano's room. He opened it and stepped inside. Another scene. Were these his memories? He leaned against the wall as he watched. Lovino and Feliciano's first day of elementary school. They were still sharing a room back then. Lovino smiled a bit as Feliciano jumped up and down with joy at his new backpack, clothes, and shoes. Younger Lovino, however, frowned and called him an idiot.

Lovino quickly moved to the side as his grandfather came into the room. Their lips were moving, but Lovino couldn't hear any sound. He decided to go to the kitchen, or maybe just leave. How'd he get back here anyway? He made his way down to the kitchen, walking down the hallway, down the stairs, and passed their giant living room. He creaked the kitchen door open, stepping inside hesitantly. He saw Feliciano at the stove. He was too small, so he used a stool to reach the oven top and pot. He was cooking something by the looks of it. He had a big grin on his face as he stirred the contents of the pot. He looked about five or six years old. Lovino chuckled as Feliciano clumsily dropped some bowls. They shattered on the floor and Feliciano stood there, looking dumb.

Lovino rolled his eyes and left the room. Feliciano was always such a klutz. He sighed as he let his fingers softly trace the designs on the hallways walls. He saw the front door and stopped, staring at it for a long moment. Should he go outside? What was waiting for him outside? He hesitantly walked to the front door and placed his hand on the large doorknob. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he opened the door. It was too bright and he had to shield his eyes from the light. When his eyes had adjusted, he looked at his surroundings, beyond confused. This wasn't his front yard. It wasn't even Italy anymore. He was in America, the same college campus he and Feliciano lived in, actually. He looked around in a panic. What was happening here?

That's when he saw it. He saw Antonio standing there. He tried running toward him, but his feet didn't seem to be getting him anywhere. "A-Antonio!" He yelled, reaching out for him.

"He can't hear you."

Lovino whipped around to the voice behind him. When he saw the person behind him, he tumbled back and fell over. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"W-wha!? Grandpa!?"

~oO0Oo~

Antonio awoke the next morning, laying in his own bed, in his own apartment. He laid there, staring at the curtains covering the window. He didn't feel like getting up, or moving, or _existing_. He looked at the clock on the table beside his bed and sighed. It was almost noon. He buried his face back into his pillow. Last night was horrible. Gilbert had ran out of the apartment to who knows where. Feliciano left and stayed the night at Ludwig's. Apparently, he might move in with him. Francis left to find Gilbert, and Antonio went to his room and cried. He cried and cried some more, until his throat hurt and his eyes became puffy and red. Then he searched the pantries and fridge and found some of Gilbert's beer and Francis' wine. He drank all night until he passed out.

The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark and the floor was covered with a couple of beer and wine bottles. Antonio's head hurt, and he felt nauseous.

He groaned and shifted in his bed, until his arm bumped something hard and cold. He blinked and lifted his head, picking up the object. It was his cell phone. He had a few text messages and calls, but that didn't matter to him. He tossed the phone to the side and laid back down.

He didn't want to feel anything anymore. He didn't want to see anyone anymore. What good was his life now? Lovino was the light that shone brightly in his life. He was his greatest support and inspiration. He loved Lovino so much...

Was there a word for something more, far greater than love? Antonio doubted it. There was no word to describe how much he felt about Lovino. He sighed and closed his eyes, forcing himself to fall back asleep.

~oO0Oo~

"Why hadn't Antonio reacted more? Why did he just sit there like a fucking loser!?" Gilbert complained.

Francis shook his head, fixing the scarf he wore around his neck. "He was in shock, I'm sure. He was the first one to know, after all." Francis said, glancing to the side at Gilbert.

Gilbert gripped the smooth concrete of the stone bench they were sitting on. "I was in shock too, you know? After hearing such terrible news..." He murmured, biting his lip.

Francis nodded and stared off in the distance at some kids playing on a nearby playground. "Everyone was. It just so happens you can't control your emotions."

Gilbert growled and glared at the frenchman. "Fuck you. Of course I wouldn't have been able to! After all, I- I...!"

"Loved him?" Francis interrupted.

Gilbert clenched his teeth together and looked away. "Y-yeah...but...him and Antonio were so close." He murmured.

Francis hummed. "And that is what stopped you? The fact that your best friend had feelings for a person you also had feelings for?"

Gilbert buried his face in his hands and nodded. "Yes! I couldn't do that to Toni! But now...now I wish I had taken the initiative and did _something_!" He groaned, his voice weak.

Francis simply nodded and fixed the buttons on his coat. "Yes, but everyone saw how close they were getting again. They patched up their relationship right under everyones noses." He said thoughtfully.

Gilbert gripped his hair and sighed. "Yeah, I know that, but still...if I had at least told him...!"

Francis frowned and glanced at his friend. "...I've been observing this whole situation all along from day one, I watched as Antonio developed a crush on Lovino, I watched as you developed one on the same person, I watched as Lovino seemed to slowly return Antonio's feelings- it's all so complicated."

Gilbert looked up at his friend confusedly, but Francis continued.

"I watched as the two began a relationship together. I was there for you when that happened. I watched as the relationship was torn apart, and you were hesitant to jump into Lovino's life." Francis recalled. "The point I'm making, is that if you had jumped into the picture, how do you think things would have went from your stand-point? Would you be able to live with the man you stole happiness from? Would Lovino have returned your feelings? And most of all... would thinking about such things make a difference or help now?" Francis murmured softly.

Gilbert's shoulders trembled, and he let out a soft sob. Francis moved closer and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"And here I thought you cried all the tears for a lifetime."

* * *

><p>To be continued~<p> 


End file.
